


Of Curiosity and Cats

by Yellow_Soul



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Curiosity, Denial of Feelings, Happy Ending, I mean, Introspection, M/M, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Pining, Sibling Incest, Sleep Deprivation, Twincest, both of my boys need a nap, preferably together, what were you expecting though, which is ironic since most of this takes place in bed anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Soul/pseuds/Yellow_Soul
Summary: The twins have always been too curious for their own good. It was only a matter of time before one of them started thinking about things he shouldn't.Alternatively"Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back,"





	1. Curiosity Killed the Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why, but this first chapter took ages to write. Which is hilarious because I've already started the second chapter and what I have for it is longer than this. Anyways, hope you enjoy! I'll be updating this soon!
> 
> ((p.s. I love comments, even if you're just tearing it apart- criticism makes way for improvement!))

          They’ve both always been too curious for their own good, ever since the beginning. There was never a dull moment between them, habitually searching for new things to play with, new ‘toys’, new ‘games’. None of the servants at their house were ever able to keep pace with their destructive tendencies. It was almost scary how they managed to have a new ace up their sleeves at the drop of a hat. While curiosity was their greatest strength, keeping them motivated and entertained, it was also their greatest weakness.

          Curiosity made them weak to temptations, susceptible to shiny ideas or forbidden fruit. Perhaps that’s why Kaoru finds himself awake late into the night, staring ever so curiously at his own brother. It’s not a rare occurrence for one of them to analyze the other, usually looking for all the imperceptible differences that only they ever seemed to see, but Kaoru sought more than that. He knew his brother’s face just as well as his own and didn’t bother searching for any hidden secret in the tilt of his brow or dimples of his cheeks.

          For once he simply admired Hikaru as a whole. Not the pieces that made them similar, nor the things that set them apart. For a singular moment it wasn’t  _‘Hikaru and Kaoru’_ , just… Hikaru, an entirely separate entity. A charming, hot-head of a teen. And Kaoru, looking at Hikaru as  _Hikaru_ for the first time. What he saw  _terrified_ him, because once he stripped away the frivolous ideas of do’s and don’t’s he found a part of himself he never knew existed. A part of him that should have never,  _ever_ , existed in the first place.

          Without a doubt he knew it was something he couldn’t chase after. He couldn’t seek- well,  _that_ , from his brother. It went against every rule he’d ever been taught and retaught. Regardless of rules, he could still feel something horrible lurking on the outskirts of his thoughts, brushing up against him almost tauntingly.  _What if he kissed Hikaru next time they performed their ‘brotherly love' act at the host club? How would Hikaru react? Would he go along with it? What would his lips feel like against Kaoru’s? Would his-_

          It was late. There was school in the morning and another, likely eventful, club meeting to attend. He couldn’t stay up all night questioning useless possibilities of what would never be, that’d only succeed in making him too exhausted to function for tomorrow. He should sleep.

          And in the morning as he wordlessly disentangles himself from his brother, he can feel the unvoiced questions floating in the air. He hadn’t slept at all and it likely showed, but even with his brother’s ever curious eyes on his back, he preserved. Stretching, he yawned, offering to shower first and forcing a smile on his face.

          He couldn’t risk it, he couldn’t take a leap of faith and hope that everything would turn out alright. Hikaru was his brother, his  _twin_. If Kaoru were to ruin what they had on a mere whim… It was pointless to even think about. Besides, curiosity killed the cat, he wasn’t about to make the same mistake.


	2. Satisfaction Brought it Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few days since the last chapter, and now Hikaru has had a restless night to himself. However, the outcome is very different from Kaoru's.

          Hikaru’s sleep had been fitful, though not for lack of trying. Every time he laid his head on his pillow and pulled the covers up he would get a few minutes of dreamless sleep before waking up for seemingly no reason at all. So you can imagine how vexed he might be to have been woken up at five thirty on a weekend.

          Kaoru laughed nervously, halfway dressed in his uniform, “I could’ve sworn it was Friday?” It was tempting to ignore his antics and fall back asleep, but Hikaru had already tried that at least twenty times last night. He was _not_ going to let this slide.

          “You’re telling me you thought it was Friday so… you set an alarm to wake yourself up for school?” Hikaru was laying on his stomach, keeping his body propped up on his elbows with his arms crossed in front of him. He was also staring at Kaoru as judgmentally as he could manage, which was fairly successful given how heavy his eye bags were. Kaoru didn’t answer, fiddling with his tie. Why he even put the tie on, Hikaru would never know. Who puts on a tie before they’ve finished buttoning their shirt? It was obvious the boy was a mess. “The maids _always_ wake us up, there’s no reason to set an alarm,”

          He had enough sense in him to look abashed by the comment. ”I wanted to get up early, I needed to distract myself...”

          Hikaru snorted, “Distract yourself from _sleeping_ _?_ What, have you been having bad dreams?” Of course, he was teasing when he said it, but the blush that seemed to spread from the tip of Kaoru’s ears and under his collar said more than words ever could. He  _was_ having dreams, but they didn’t necessarily have to be _bad_ for him to want a distraction from them. Naturally, Hikaru was curious.

          “Oh my god, _who was it_ _?_ ” The reaction was immediate. Kaoru whirled around, trying to make a quick escape. “Oh no you don’t!”

         All of Hikaru’s previous complaints about being tired were long forgotten. This was _too_ interesting to drop. With three quick strides he had his brother in a headlock and entirely at his mercy. “I can’t believe my own baby brother- all grown up!”

          Kaoru was by no means impressed with his theatrics, doing his best to pry away the arm around his neck or kick Hikaru off balance. “You’re older by two minutes!” It barely deterred Hikaru, if anything he found it all the more amusing, “Actually, it’s fourteen minutes and thirty seven seconds,” The growling noise Kaoru made would be vaguely threatening if not for the fact that he hadn’t had time to put pants on and was still in a headlock.

          “So who was Mr. Lover Boy thinking of last night, _hm_ _?_ ” While it was entertaining to watch Kaoru wiggle like a worm in nothing but boxers and a poorly buttoned shirt, Hikaru was hardly what one would call patient. “I’m not letting you go till you tell me, Kaoru,”

          What was the point of hiding it anyways? They always figured out each other’s secrets eventually. If he didn’t tell him now, it wouldn’t be hard to guess who it was based on who he acted differently around. “Can we not do this now?” Kaoru’s voice sounded strained as he finally gave up on fighting his way out. He had always been better at words. “I promise I’ll tell you later, we should just go back to sleep for now,”

          The offer of sleep was tempting, but while Hikaru was an idiot he was no fool. He doubted either of them would be able to rest after all their roughhousing and, he hated to admit this to himself, if he let Kaoru off now he would never get to know who he dreamed about. “I can tell when you’re lying. I got _all_ weekend,”

          For a moment it looked like he was going to try and lie his way out again, his features guarded. Then all at once he sagged into Hikaru’s side with a sigh, mumbling under his breath. Hikaru could hardly believe his luck, he hadn’t actually expected Kaoru to buy into his bluff. A smug smile pulled at his lips, ”What was that? I can’t hear y-”

          His taunting is abruptly cut off, “I _said_ it was _you_.”

          He tensed, not sure what to say, what to _think_ . It was him his brother had been dreaming about. It was _him_ . The gears in his head refused to move. _Was it_ really _him? Why Hikaru out of everyone? Why not Haruhi or Kyoya? Why-_

          But the most startling part was that he’s _glad_ it was him. Even considering the thought of Kaoru dreaming about someone else instead made his stomach tie itself in knots. While wrapped in his own thoughts, his grasp on Kaoru loosened enough that he could slip out. In his defense he didn’t immediately bolt out of the room. That doesn’t mean that he _doesn’t_ try to avoid the problem altogether.

          “What, you didn’t take me seriously did you?” There’s a smile on his face and a playful lilt to his voice. Hikaru could see right through him. He could tell there was a slight hesitance in Kaoru’s movements, as though he wanted to reach out and touch Hikaru but was too scared to. “It was just a joke,”

 

_Except that it wasn’t._

 

          It would be all too easy to go along with his twin, pretending that it never happened. He could forget all about this by tomorrow and they’d go back to acting like they always had. Except Hikaru was curious, intrigued by the idea of this something _new_ he felt between him and his brother.  They were already only standing a hair's breadth away, it would be so simple to pull him closer and test their limits. To see how far they could go before they crossed the line that dictated ‘right’ from ‘wrong’, before they got _caught_.

          In one effortless movement he grabbed Kaoru’s loose tie and pulled him forward, leaning in to meet him. It was surreal, an intimate moment for just the two of them. The way it had always been. They way it should always _be_ . The mingling of their breathe was intoxicating, he could almost _taste_ Kaoru from here. A firm hand found its way against his shoulder, keeping them from getting any closer. “Hikaru,” his voice sounded pained, a warning laced in his tone, “curiosity killed the cat,”

          He placed his own hand on Kaoru’s wrist, not daring to break eye contact. Taking this chance was risky. It was reckless, dangerous, and likely to cause them both their fair share of heartache. He knew that, _god did he know that._ Even so, a smug smile danced across his features, “That’s not the full saying,”

          For a moment, Kaoru looked baffled. He barely had enough time to say, “ _What_ _?_ ” before Hikaru captured his lips in an urgent kiss. Then, in the most self-satisfied voice possible, “Curiosity killed the cat, but _satisfaction brought it back_ ,”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually thinking of writing a one shot based off of this? I'll just see how this goes- I'm not sure I'll have time to write more;;;
> 
> Constructive criticism is much appreciated!


End file.
